A Monster's Wrath
by madeleine68
Summary: Based on "Wrath." What if Elliot was Eric Plummer's fifth victim? THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you've seen them on the show, they belong to Dick Wolf, not me. Such is life.**

**This is a three part story based on **_**Wrath**_**. What if Elliot was Eric Plummer's fifth victim?**

**Please allow me a bit of poetic license when it comes to the actual events of the episode. I tried.**

"You need a protective detail, Olivia," said Elliot. "You're my partner and partners watch each other's backs. This son of a bitch is attacking those you've helped and he's going to come after you next."

Olivia shook her head stubbornly. "He's going after people I care about. Going after me would wreck his whole plan. The point is to have me stewing, not dead."

"How do you know?"

Olivia sighed. "Because it's working."

* * *

Olivia got home for the evening and decided the one thing she wanted right now was a long, hot shower. She checked to make sure her apartment door was locked and both bolts were locked in place, just in case, then shook her head at what she was doing. As a cop, she was always vigilant, but this was ridiculous. Now she was just acting paranoid. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she tried to push away the thought. That was what Eric Plummer wanted. He wanted her to be afraid.

It was the most frustrating thing in the world. She knew who the guy was, but there was nothing she could do about it. Alex said they couldn't hold him on the evidence they had, so all they had to do was wait. Wait for him to make another move.

Still unable to shake away the thought, she turned on all the lights in her apartment and flipped on the TV. Even though it wasn't logical, and Olivia had learned as a detective to only play but logic, she couldn't help it. Brightening up her apartment and turning on the television made her feel safer.

She ran herself a shower and let the hot water cascade over her skin, relaxing her tense muscles and washing away some of her anxiety. Being under the warm water always soothed her and helped her to clear her head.

* * *

When she got out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around herself, she padded to her bedroom to find a tank top and sweatpants, her general sleepwear. She noticed her cell phone flashing and flipped it open. Noticing that she had three missed calls, she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess," she muttered to herself. "Elliot, Elliot, and, oh, how surprising. Elliot." She pressed 1 for voicemail and typed her password. There were three additional messages from Elliot.

The first one said, "Hey, Liv, it's me. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Call me when you get this message."

The second one, left four minutes later, sounded slightly tenser. "Liv, it's me again. Call me."

The final one, left three minutes ago, sounded even more panicked. "Liv, I know I'm being paranoid and you're going to want to kick my ass for it, but I'm your partner and I'm worried about you. Please give me a call right away."

Sighing, Olivia deleted the messages and dialled Elliot's phone number. He picked up immediately. "Stabler."

"Hey, El, it's me." Hearing his audible sigh of relief, Olivia suppressed a smirk. "You must really miss me. It's only been an hour since I last saw you."

"No," said Elliot, feeling slightly silly. "I was just worried, that's all. We're partners and partners look out for each other. Keep your cell with you, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "You know, I appreciate your concern, El. I really do. But I'm fine. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know," he replied simply. "But you shouldn't have to."

* * *

The next morning, Olivia strode into the precinct carrying two cups of coffee, one for herself and one for Elliot. She set hers down on her desk and the other on his, but surprisingly, her partner wasn't there. That unsettled her for a moment. Elliot was never late for work. Maybe there had been an emergency with one of his children or Kathy. She tried to push the worry from her mind, then smirked when she realized she was doing for Elliot what he did for her, worrying without just cause. That made her feel slightly better and she wasn't upset with him for being protective of her. She would have done the same for him.

Fin walked into the squad room a moment later. He glanced at Elliot's vacant desk, then turned to Olivia. "Where's your partner?"

Olivia shrugged. "He probably just got held up in traffic, coming here from Queens. Or maybe something happened with one of his kids."

"Did you try calling him?" asked John from his desk, twirling a pencil in his hands.

"Good idea," she said in relief, wondering why she hadn't thought of it herself.

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialled Elliot's number. It rang six times before going into voicemail, so she hung up and tried again. But no, the same thing happened again.

What was going on? Elliot always had his cell phone on and with him. Why wasn't he answering?

She looked up at her colleagues' expectant faces and shook her head. "He's not answering his phone." Trying to calm her nerves, she tried to rationalize. "He must have forgotten it at home. Or maybe it's on low battery. Or something."

Just then, Captain Cragen stepped out of his office. "Liv, we have a situation."

Her pulse quickened and her blood ran cold. Olivia knew what he was going to say even before he said it, but still she asked, "What?"

"Kathy just called, hysterical. Elliot's missing."

**Review if you want part two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you've seen them on the show, they belong to Dick Wolf, not me. Such is life.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far; they make my day!**

Olivia suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. The squad room was suffocating her and she felt dangerously close to fainting, but she knew she couldn't give in. She had to keep her emotions in check so they could find Elliot. Elliot was a strong man, a police officer at that, and she knew he wouldn't be easily subdued. That meant that he had to have been drugged. She was going to murder Eric Plummer if anything happened to her partner.

Trying to clear her head and taking three deep breaths to calm herself, she turned to the captain. "Okay. The first thing we need to do is talk to Kathy and see what time Elliot got home and when she realized he was missing." She felt uncomfortable delving into her partner's personal life and finding out intimate things, like when his wife realized he wasn't in bed next to her. But this was what had to be done, and so she would do it.

"Okay, Olivia, you go. Fin, John, let's try to figure out where this Plummer guy is."

Olivia grabbed her keys and raced out the door. She climbed into her car and revved the engine, driving twenty miles over the limit as she sped to the Stabler residence.

Kathy opened the door the moment Olivia knocked, as if she'd been waiting in the hallway for the detective. There were dark bags under her eyes and her blonde hair was gathered in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a year. "Olivia, thank you for coming," said Kathy softly.

Olivia managed a half-smile. "Are the kids at school?"

Kathy nodded and led her into the living room. "Can I get you anything?" she asked politely. "Something to eat or drink?"

The detective sat down on the couch across from her partner's wife. "No, thanks," she said. "So, what happened last night?"

"Elliot came home around eight. We had dinner and put the kids to bed. We watched a movie and went to bed at about eleven, maybe eleven thirty. But he couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning for an hour, but then he said he was worried about you and told me about this Plummer guy. He told me he was going out to check on you and I told him to go ahead. He said he'd be back in an hour. But by two in the morning, he still hadn't come back. I tried to call him, but he didn't answer his phone. I waited until morning." She flushed and looked at the ground. "I thought he might have spent the night with you. But then I called the captain and asked him if Elliot was there and he said no. That's when I realized he was missing." She let out a strangled sob. "I never thought something like this could ever happen to him! He's a police officer, for God's sake."

"We're going to find him," Olivia tried to assure her, but her words sounded unconvincing even to her. In all honesty, she wasn't sure if she was saying it to convince Kathy or to convince herself.

* * *

"Any leads on Plummer's whereabouts?" asked Olivia sharply as she strode into the precinct an hour later.

Fin shook his head. "Sorry, Liv."

"Okay," she said, trying to calm the throbbing in her head. She needed to think. "Okay. Where was his last known address?"

"With that girlfriend," replied John. "But she knows nothing?"

"Nothing?" echoed Olivia sceptically.

"Nothing," repeated John. "Zero, nil, nada, zilch –"

"We get it, John!" Fin cut him off.

"She has to know _something_," insisted Olivia. "I just know it. I feel it. Let's go talk to her again."

"I'll come with you," offered Fin.

Giving him a wry smile, Olivia grabbed her car keys. "Thanks, Fin." She started for her car and he followed. "I'll drive."

* * *

"I don't know anything!" insisted Eric's girlfriend for the hundredth time. "I already _told _you that!"

"I know what you told us!" shouted Fin, grabbing her by her arms. "But guess what? You lied. Now tell us the truth."

"I don't know anything!" she repeated, her voice going up an octave.

Olivia leaned in closer to her so their faces were almost touching and said in a soft, dangerous voice. "Your boyfriend –"

"_Ex-_boyfriend," she corrected the detective.

"Your _ex-_boyfriend kidnapped a police officer, who also happens to be my best friend. Now tell me where he is."

The woman shook her head stubbornly. _"I don't know!"_

Fin twisted her arms behind her back. He and Elliot were never close, but he would kill any bastard who dared to hurt one of their brothers in blue. "You are under arrest for aiding and abetting a fugitive," he intoned, pulling her into the police car. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law . . ."

* * *

Olivia and Fin sat across the table from Eric's girlfriend – _ex-_girlfriend as she took care to remind them every few moments – in an interrogation room. Fin was leaning back on his chair, his arms folded across his chest, but Olivia was seething. "You," she bit out. "Are going to tell me where he is."

"I would if I knew, but I don't."

The detectives exchanged glances. They didn't believe her for a second.

"Look, lady," said Fin. "If you don't start talking now, you're going to a holding cell."

That elicited a reaction, at least. She visibly paled and said, "Supposing I knew where he was, you would grant me immunity?"

"Yes," agreed Olivia eagerly. "Yes, yes."

"Now tell us where he is," pressed Fin.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, then said quietly, "He's at my place."

* * *

Trying not to tremble, Olivia banged on the apartment door. "Police! Open up!"

No one answered, so she tried again, hitting the door as hard as she could. Still, she got no response.

Abandoning the attempt, she stepped back and rammed into the door and watched it crumble with a half-smile of satisfaction on her face. Fin looked on approvingly and followed her in. Their guns at the ready, they burst into the apartment, searching for their colleague or the man who'd taken him.

They didn't find him in the kitchen or the family room, but when they entered the bedroom, they found Eric Plummer lounging on the bed. Olivia jumped at the sight and swallowed her disgust. He glanced up at her. "Hello, Detective Benson. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She gritted her teeth. "Where's Elliot?"

"Elliot who?" asked Plummer calmly.

Olivia wanted to throttle him. "Where. Is. He."

Plummer gave her a self-satisfied smirk. "Dead."

**Is Elliot really dead? What will Olivia do about it? What will happen to Plummer? Review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you've seen them on the show, they belong to Dick Wolf, not me. Such is life.**

**Sorry if it seems a bit out of character. Allow me a bit of leeway.**

Fin cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to –"

Olivia almost smiled. At that moment, he sounded so much like Elliot that it made her heart ache. But then Plummer's sneer faded and she saw something in his eyes that made her hold her hand up and interrupt Fin. "Stop. He's lying."

Plummer's smirk fully disappeared and Olivia knew she was right. "Elliot?" she called. "Elliot?" But there was no answer. "Where is he?" she hissed to Plummer.

"You'll never find him."

"With or without you, we're going to find him," Olivia told him. "It just depends whether you want life in prison or a needle in your arm."

"I was an innocent man," bit out Plummer, his face contorting. He dropped his book and glared at Olivia.

"Once," she agreed. "But not anymore. You've killed four innocent people. That's enough for them to put a needle in your arm. So we'll make you a deal. Tell us where Elliot is and your life expectancy will go way up."

"No."

Fin had been pacing around the room, running his hand over the walls, when he cut off their confrontation. "Liv, come here!"

She rushed over. "What?"

He moved her hands onto the wall and sure enough, she felt a crack. "A trapdoor?"

Fin shrugged and they pried it open, ignoring Plummer's gasp of protest.

The sight that awaited Olivia almost made her cry. She could barely hear Fin reading Plummer his rights and slapping handcuffs on his wrists as her legs gave way and she fell to her knees, unable to catch her breath. Elliot was lying on the floor of the small chamber, perfectly still, but clearly not dead, just unconscious. She rushed to him and checked for a pulse. "He's alive," she exclaimed, obvious relief in her voice. "He's fine. Oh, my God, Elliot." She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Elliot. Elliot."

Suddenly, she felt a slight movement and glanced down at Elliot. "Liv," he murmured.

"Elliot!" She let go of him and stepped away, knowing that this was her partner, a police officer, not a victim. A man just as strong as she was. He didn't need her. But still . . . "Elliot, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "God, where am I?"

She let out a sigh of relief. He'd been drugged. He hadn't been hurt. He was just fine. "I know this is my fault," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Confusion was written all over his face, but then something must have clicked, because he said, "It was Plummer, wasn't it?"

"You don't know?" she repeated, bemused.

"Like I said, he drugged me." He cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!"

Olivia couldn't suppress her laugh. This was the Elliot she knew and loved.

**So that's the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the story. Review, as always. I love feedback and constructive criticism (but **_**no **_**flames).**


End file.
